


Black Siren of the Alvarez Empire

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "What if Harry lived in Alvarez?" Situation, F/F, F/M, Fem Natsu Dragneel, Guild Master Natsu, Is Lily Evans dead?, Is there some bigger force at play?, M/M, Multi, Natsu doesn't go to Tenrou, Sass is strong with Harry, Take Over Magic Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hadrian "Hari" Dragneel, Prince of Alvarez, Son of Acnologia, is bored. So once he catches word of people from the Bright Hell known as Auradon, and that the children of the four most feared villains are with them, A little chaos never hurt anybody right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but what about an Au of an Au?  
> Like in the renamed Black Siren and the Descendants, Harry is going to be quite powerful. He's going to retain the same abilities since this is just a “What if Hari was raised in Alvarez?” Spoilers for Fairy Tail btw… No seriously major spoilers for Fairy Tail if you haven't read the manga. 
> 
> For those of you who have not read “Black Siren and the Descendants” Harry will be powerful, he uses magic like Zatanna as in he speaks backwards for spells, he has ice powers and his voice becomes distorted like Caitlin Snow from The Flash. Harry screams like Laurel Lance from Arrow.  
> Fem Natsu Dragneel.  
> Takes place during the 7 year time skip

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._  
_Man, born from light, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – had set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Magic"._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.” A female voice narrated._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Vistarion, the capital of the Alvarez Empire was, for the most part, a peaceful place if you exclude the fights between the prince and the princess. The Twelve Shields of Spriggan, mages with incredible amounts of magic power, chosen by the Emperor himself, generally kept the empire in working order. Crime in the empire was low enough to prevent any problems from arising, and citizens across the empire were happy enough. However, despite the low crime rate, it didn't stop the occasional crime popping up every now and a again.

"Someone help!" a woman cried. The people in the streets of the shopping district turned to see three men dressed in full body blue spandex with massive bottoms running from the woman on the ground who had called for help, with the leader of the trio carrying the woman's purse.

"Come lackeys!" the leader ordered. The man had black hair, and plenty of black scruff on his face, "Let us show them the true terror of the Jiggle Butt Gang!" Truly an evil mastermind at work.

"Yes Boss!" the two other members of the Jiggle Butt gang sounded off, as the trio ran away.

"Someone stop them!" A civilian cried

"They're getting away!" The three criminal masterminds (I hope you can notice my sarcasm) kept running, until suddenly, a woman landed in front of them.

"No one steals from my people!" The thugs froze, as they looked at the young woman in front of them. She looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, with pink hair that came past her shoulders. She was wearing along white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Both of her fists were on fire. On her right waist was the symbol of the Alvarez Empire.

"It's the Princess!"

"Long live Princess Natsumi!" the crowd cheered. It was indeed the Heiress of the Alvarez Empire, Natsumi Dragneel, the younger sister of Emperor Spriggan. The gang all paled at the sight of the pink haired princess, who had gained a reputation as an incredible mage. Rumours say that she was trained by a real dragon.

Natsumi smirked at the trio, raising a flaming fist "Now, this can go…" Natsu didn't even finish her taunt, as the leader dropped the stolen purse.

"Retreat lackeys! Retreat!" the leader cried out whether it was fear of a beat down or the oncoming guards Natsumi didn't know "We will have to strike another time." Natsumi cocked her head to the side in confusion, as she watched the Jiggle butt gang retreat. Several armored guards suddenly ran up behind the woman.

"Shall we chase them, your Highness?" one of the guards asked. Natsumi shook her head "Nah," Natsumi answered the guard who nodded "I don't think they're bad guys. But they are fun to watch." The pinkette turned on her heels and started making her back towards the palace. All the while, the crowds cheered their princess on while some bowed to her.

As soon as Natsumi stepped back into the palace, she was instantly swarmed by servants who asked if she needed anything from them. At the same time, one of the Emperor's personal aides and guards who also might have a crush on her brother, Invel, The Winter General approached her.

"Your Highness, you cannot be walking about the city like that," Invel sighed in annoyance. The pink haired princess rolled her green eyes at Invel.

"What do I have to worry about?" Natsumi asked holding up a flaming fist for example, “I can just about kick the ass of anyone who's stupid enough to try and fight me!” The arrogance was clear in her voice. A snort could be heard from behind Invel who adjusted his glasses.

"Zer-His Majesty has entrusted me and my peers with the protection of you and your nephew," Invel stated while ignoring the soft laughter coming from behind him, "It would be much easier if you were more cooperative, and stayed here."

"Cooped up in this giant makeshift prison?" Natsumi said with a frown appearing on her face "Hell no!" She glared at the figure behind Invel. Said figure walked down the stairs emerald green eyes sparkling in amusement. The person was wearing a white shirt, a black hoodie with one red stripe, black pants and a pair of combat boots.

"I agree with her, Invel. The castle can be quite boring for those who have thing for destruction," The other royal, Hadrian “Hari” Dragneel said, with a smirk.

Ajeel, another one of the Spriggan 12 nodded and piped up "Yeah and besides, what idiot would be stupid enough to attack the prince and princess in broad daylight?" His fellow shields nodded.

"You worry too much, Invel," a third Shield, Dimaria Yesta, the “War Princess” said, as she came over to the winter general, "Hari has his “Devil Souls” and don't forget who the prince is connected to." Invel frowned “And Natsumi has Fairy Tail, Tartarus and the Foire royal family as allies.” Dimaria finished.

“And don't forget about the princess being the deputy headmistress of Mildian Academy” A bored voice reminded the group. This voice belonged to the “Nation Destroyer” Brandish μ.

"See!" Natsumi said, with a grin on her face, "Everyone including Hari, agrees with me!” Invel sighed as he rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.  
"Natsumi please just try and be safe out there or Invel is going to have a heartache," Hari told his aunt “You and the prince are the heirs to the Empire, seeing as Larcade refuses to become an heir and His Majesty has no other children”

"Don't remind me," Natsumi said with a roll of her eyes. Natsumi knew that she had a lot of power being a guild master and the deputy headmistress of an entire school, so she knows about all of the paperwork involved. She shuddered at the thought of the work involved if she became Empress. Being a princess was constraining enough as it was, but Zeref always wanted Natsumi to be educated and trained in the ways of being an Empress should he step down. It didn't help that the her older was hardly in the empire and was often traveling the world doing gods' know what.

"I'm hungry," The pinkette stated, "I'm going to the kitchens."

"We'll bring you something immediately, Princess ," a servant piped.

"I'm going to the kitchens," Natsumi repeated, as she started making her towards the palace kitchens.

"Fine." Invel said.

"By the way," Natsumi said as she turned to face the shields, "Why do you guys keep calling Zeref, 'Spriggan'? That name's so weird." Hari and Invel rolled their eyes at the pinkette. Hari sent a look which said “I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid” to the winter general who nodded.

"Hard to believe that she is the same girl that the Emperor brought back with him nearly seven years ago" Dimaria said.

"I heard that that Silver and Jackal are returning soon," Azir said.

"Maybe they'll stay for longer this time," Dimaria spoke “The prince was upset that the demon left” Brandish snorted “Natsumi was pissed when Silver left with Ezra and Grayson” the assembled shields shuddered at the memory of Natsumi going on a rampage the day her husband left for training.

with Natsu and Hari in the kitchens

Natsumi looked at her nephew who was munching on a bit of Strawberry cake that was made Irene Belserion “The Scarlet Despair”.

As she bit into a green apple, Natsumi leaned back against the window she was sitting in, looking over the city. Natsumi couldn't help but think of her Fairy Tail family that were stuck in suspended animation on Tenrou island after the dragon attack.

"Is there something the matter, Natsumi?" Natsu glanced over her shoulder, and saw a black cat with a pair of wings floating. Lily, as Hari named her, was one of the young prince’s oldest, closest friends, having been with Hari since he was a child, when he hatched Lily from an egg, like Natsumi did with her exceed Happy.

"I'm just thinking about Gramps and everyone on Tenrou," Natsu answered, as Lily landed on Hari's lap who have the black cat a scratch behind her ears, Lily purred and leaned into Hari.

"You know that Fairy Sphere doesn't last forever. They'll be back or so that's what Dad says” Hari spoke after finishing the cake. Natsumi looked at the young teenager, as if looking for anyone who may have been listening, before leaning in. Nosy servants and shields.

"I hear that Zeref isn't going to be back for another few weeks," She said, "Let's go check out the beach!" The pinkette declared. "What's at the beach?" Hari asked. "Its the beach!" Natsumi said, "Everyone likes to go to the beach!"

"What are we going to tell Shields?" Lily asked the two. "Nothing!" Natsumi said in excitement, "Let's go!" With that, the woman leapt out the kitchen window.

"Wait up, Natsumi!" Hari said, “Etativel reh!” Hari chanted and the spell caught Natsu. “Lily can you take Natsu?” Hari asked the flying cat who nodded and grabbed onto Natsumi’s back. Hari waved a hand and the trio disappeared in a spiral of black smoke.

Invel was rather annoyed. The Prince and the Princess had ran off again, and no one could find the two mages anywhere in the city. He was now pacing nervously.

"Relax," Irene Belserion said, as she sat on a loveseat in the lounge where the Shields often relaxed, studying her nails, "He can take care of himself."

"Irene, I think you forget that I have to be the one to tell the Emperor where his sister and nephew are," Invel said, "I don't want to be at the brunt of his annoyance." Looking around the lounge Invel eyes the other spriggans “Unless any of you wish to tell the Emperor?” The other shields stayed silent. Invel snorted “I thought not”

"The prince and the princess are easily the strongest mages in the empire," Irene said, as she took a sip of her tea, "Not as strong as me or August, of course, but strong enough." Invel inhaled sharply. If anyone knew that Hari and Natsumi would be safe, it would be Irene. The Scarlet Despair had been, for all intents and purpose, a surrogate mother to both Hari and Natsumi. Some people within the empire suggested but never to Irene's face, that maybe Natsumi had been a replacement for another child Irene lost. While Hari clung onto her ever since his mother vanished. People say that Lily Dragneel nee Evans was presumed to be dead but Irene, Hari and many others refused to think that she simply died.

"And if they get into any trouble," Irene said, "I'll turn them into a animals for a time." Invel just rolled this eyes at the Scarlet Despair.

  
August, aside from Irene, was the oldest of the twelve shields “Aside from the children going missing again, we have more important matters to attend too” The King of Magic spoke for the first time. Some of the Spriggans groaned knowing what was coming “King Adam and Queen Belle and some of the students from Auradon shall be visiting the empire sometime this week.” August continued, ignoring the groans of his fellow Spriggans.

Ajeel looked over to the elderly man “Are you serious? This week?!” August rolled his eyes “Isn't it bad enough that the Wicked Witch of Oz and the Dark One come to the empire?!” The Desert King whined on to get smacked on the head by the Time God Slayer “Shut it Ajeel! This is a diplomatic situation” The blonde warrior warned. August nodded “Indeed it is Dimaria” the general of the twelve shields began to talk about the visit and other small details about it.


	2. This isn't the Wild West

We find ourselves at Vistarion’s port, were a ship is docking. The people on the dock began whispering and muttering to each other as Invel stood with a stoic face and his arm behind his back.

When the ship finished docking, a tall, handsome man wearing a crown walked down the ramp, followed by a beautiful woman wearing a golden dress and many teenagers. Invel stood straighter “King Adam, Queen Belle. My name is Invel, one of the Emperor’s personal guards, and on his and the royal family behalf, Welcome, to the Alvarez Empire.” Invel said with a bow. The king and Queen bowed in return “Thank you for having us!” Adam spoke with a smile on his face. Invel still kept his stoic face “Where's the emperor?” A voice asked from the group of teens.

The Winter General turned to the voice, a girl with purple hair. Ah the daughter of Maleficent “The Emperor isn't currently in the empire. He had to tend to other matters in Ishgar.” The girl raised an eyebrow and went back to conversing with three other teens.

Invel turned away from the group and gestured for them to follow him. The ice Mage decided to bore the group by telling them of the empire’s history, all for his sick amusement. Some of the teens, specifically the girls were gushing over the fashion. The tour was interrupted by a couple of guards who informed Invel that something was happening at the beach.

The spriggan groaned and rubbed his forehead. Of course those two would do something right when visitors from another kingdom would arrive.

Invel turned to the group of royals and other teens “My apologies, but something ha-” He didn't even finish his sentence as an explosion echoed from nearby.

Flashes of yellow and black collided in the sky, the visitors of from Auradon tensed as the two people dropped to the ground weapons in hand. The ice Mage groaned as Hari raised his twin kitanas and held them in a reverse grip while Natsumi raised her Dominion Great sword, ready to strike.

In a blink of an eye the two charged at each other,

This is the end!  
Here's where you'll die!  
Legends should scatter  
So just say goodbye!

  
Hari jumped over the pinkette in an attempt to slash her from above but was blocked by the great sword. Natsumi pushed her sword upwards throwing Hari back into the sky. Flames gathered at Natsumi’s feet and she flew into the air.

No one will miss you  
When you're finally gone  
At your conclusion  
Sing your swan song!

  
Hari raised his arm and multiple giant boulders made of ice formed. With a snap of his fingers, the ice made boulder flew at Natsumi. The pinkette vanished from sight, the same flashes of yellow dodged the ice. Hari landed on the icy boulder ready to strike as Natsumi landed, sword in hand. Thankfully another boulder crashed between the two. Hari raised his kitanas ready to slash at Natsumi.

Murder! Unkindness! Conspiracy!  
Embers extinguished in effigy

  
A flash of yellow light cut the boulder in half as Natsumi dashed forward a smug look upon her face. The blades of Hari's kitanas shattered as they collided with the Greatsword. Dropping the hilts of the broken swords, Hari summoned a sword made of ice and the battle continued on the falling boulders.

Black out the sky  
All things must die!

The battle was a fearsome one and everyone had different opinions who would win the conflict. Finally the boulders crashed into the ground and shattered leaving both prince and princess panting. Hari managed to stand back up, still panting “Had enough yet?!” He asked leaning on the ice sword, Natsumi threw a glare in his direction “Shut up!” The woman snapped, trying to catch her breath.

Hari gripped his sword waiting for an attack, but it didn't come “ENOUGH!” The normally calm and cold Invel boomed, the two froze in place. Invel pushed up his glasses “We have visitors to the empire. This isn't how royalty should act! Set an example for the future generation!” The winter general snapped.

Hari dispelled the sword and in a spiral of black smoke he changed clothes.

“Sorry about that Invel, we were settling a… dispute” The prince apologised, Invel rolled his eyes “Greetings, I am Prince Hadrian Dragneel, pinky over there is my aunt Princess Natsumi Dragneel.” Hari introduced himself and Natsumi to the Auradon visitors. Natsumi gave a wave for her greeting. Invel smirked at Hari “Why don't you and Natsumi show our guests around the city? I must assist in the clean up of your mess” Hari gained at horrified look in his face as Invel bowed his head to King Adam and Queen Belle “Invel? Invel! YOU ASS!” Hari shouted at the retreating back of the shield of Zeref.

King Adam coughed awkwardly, Hari inhaled sharply “Come on Natsu!” Silence “Natsu?” Hari looked around to find the Fairy Tail guild master “DAMN IT NATSU!” It would appear that she left in all of the excitement.

Hari clenched his fists, already plotting his revenge, but for the moment he has to show people around the capital of Alvarez “If you would kindly follow me!” The petite teen suggested.

Time skip  
“The Empire came to be some time after the Great Dragon Civil War over four hundred years ago.” Hari said bored “Nothing really happens here, little crime, little trouble.” A boy with white hair “Surely you're joking, an empire of this size can't have this long of peace” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hari snorted “Oh trust me, with who we're allied with the peace can last for a hell of a lot longer!” The Black Siren smirked at the looks he was receiving “Oh yeah? Who?” The same teen asked, Carlos if his hearing was corrected “The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse” Hari all but purred, Adam and Belle paled. Hari took in their reactions “Ah so you have heard of my father”

“You're father?!” Was the general response from the Auradon visitors. Hari blinked “Yes my father, Acnologia Dragneel.”

A girl with purple hair walked past the other teens “So your dad is the infamous Chaos bringer? My mother was the Mistress of Evil” she said like the title was something special. Hari stared at her, before a smirk crawled on his face “Those sound like fighting words!”

A blue haired girl spoke up “Mal, don't fight him. I've done my history on the empire, and this guy is one of the strongest magic users here.” Mal rolled her eyes “I'm sure that the books are exaggerated, Evie” the purple haired girl snorted while Evie sighed.

The white haired teen stepped in again “Mal, he's earned the names of the Black Siren, the Demon and the Winter Dispair! Just mentioning his name scares the strongest warriors” Hari cooed “Aw you two done your research on the empire. But the books are forgetting one name, The Wizard of the Wilds”

Mal stepped face to face “This ain't the Wild West, kid!” She said trying to intimidate Hari who gave her a smirk in return “No Darling, it's the Wicked West~” The prince purred. 


End file.
